


【白魏】小猫咪能有什么坏心眼呢

by sr1111101212



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 山花 - Freeform, 山花cp - Freeform, 白魏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sr1111101212/pseuds/sr1111101212
Relationships: Bai Jingting/Wei Daxun, 白敬亭/魏大勋 - Relationship





	【白魏】小猫咪能有什么坏心眼呢

像是在坐过山车。魏大勋晕晕乎乎走神的时候这样想。

被固定在一个窄小的座位里，腰胯上绑着安全带，有安全杠从头顶上自动降下来，再被他手动与腰间的绳索扣在一起，死死地抱住。这样就可以相对安全地玩游乐园里风险指数较大的娱乐设施。

可是好像哪里不对劲。他不是一个风险热爱型人格，骨子里也没有追求刺激的精神，胆子还小，什么都怕。那他为什么在坐过山车？

这不合理。

但耳边似乎确实可以听到呼啸而过的风声和此起彼伏的尖叫抽气声。可他什么风景都没看见，皱着眉头想了好半天，才想起来自己好像没睁眼。

有点无语。

但很合理。

他应该是害怕坐过山车的，所以不睁眼这个选择看起来没什么问题。可是因为不睁眼所以头猛地磕在安全杠上就不那么没问题了。条件反射地抬手去揉脑袋，还没来得及触碰到发丝就被什么东西握住了。那玩意儿触感像块儿凉玉一样，水意涔涔的，但是会动，会缠住他。会分开，还会合上。会陷进他的指缝里，牢牢地扣住他的手。

吓得魏大勋一下就睁开了眼睛。

白敬亭那张漂亮的圣洁的一尘不染的脸撞进他的视网膜。他冷不丁反应过来，原来不是在坐过山车。

抱着他腰腹的不是安全带，被他死命攀着的也不是安全把手，禁锢着他的窄小空间更不是车厢座位，磕在他头上的自然也不是安全杠。是他男朋友的手臂，肩膀，怀抱和埋怨他走神的弹脑瓜崩。

这下他全都想起来了。

有点无语。最重要的是，有点丢人。

“你不专心。”

小男朋友的声音敲在他耳膜上，低沉的沙哑的带着怨气的性感和多多少少压抑着的不高兴，震得他抖了一下。

“在想什么？”

白敬亭眯着他那双平日里会发光的澄澈的狗狗眼，变成狭长的一双深谷，幽幽熠熠的看不见底。眼底那颗泪痣这时候是个会吃人的妖精，张牙舞爪地叫嚣着随时要把他吞噬掉。

可白敬亭这个山猫为什么会长一双微微下垂的狗狗眼呢？魏大勋不合时宜地想。可能我们两个都是狗吧，这样没有生殖隔离。

现在这只山猫明显因为自己非常短暂的走神而生了气，占有欲和领地意识让他脊背上根本没有的猫毛都要一根根分明的炸起来。那张年轻又富有胶原蛋白的脸冷了下去，让他的骨骼轮廓更加线条化，好看得不像个真人。

鬓角上挂着汗珠，挺拔的山根也浸在情欲的湿河里。耳廓和脖颈上暴起的青筋都还染着爱意。这样的白敬亭让他心猿意马。

“白，你好帅啊！”

魏大勋答非所问地感叹道。他看见一个巨大的白色问号爬上自家男朋友的脑袋，紧接着白敬亭瞪着他翻了个白眼。

“魏大勋，你就这么肤浅？”

山猫的语气里还是不耐烦和嫌弃，但魏大勋知道，药到病除。他在心里给自己点了个赞。哄自己家的猫开心那还不是小菜一碟，小猫咪能有什么坏心眼呢。

“我夸你帅你怎么还骂人呢？”

他装出一副十足委屈的样子。

“夸我帅的人多了去了，不差你一个。”

但白敬亭不领情。

这话倒是做不得假。不怪他自满，夸他帅的人确乎从北京能排到华盛顿。魏大勋举着爱的号码牌，插队又作弊又托关系的才排到这么前面。可那又怎样呢？

他挤出自己的梨涡，笑意盈盈凑上去亲亲人家的嘴角，一副得意洋洋的样子。

“可是只有我在床上夸你帅。”

“是么？”

白敬亭冷笑着，按在人腰上的手力道又重了几分。

“那你今天夸个通宵吧。”

小猫咪坏心眼多着呢。

——完——


End file.
